Gundam Build Fighters: Tales of the Valiant Knight
by ValiantHaruto
Summary: Haruto Masaru, now a member of the Seiho Academy modling club finds himself in battle after battle against other schools and an old rival while discovering family secrets. Well he has one thing to say to that. "RAGE ON! MY VALIANT STRIKE!" *1st story/possibly OP Gundams* Read&Review please. Poll for story now up. Accepting OC's and Mobile Suits
1. RAGE ON! MY VALIANT STRIKE!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM, HOWEVER I DO OWN SEVERAL GUNPLA

** CHAPTER 1 **

**RAGE ON! VALIANT STRIKE!**

"HARUTO! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!"

I groan as I open my eyes and glance at the alarm clock next to the bed. "It's only 6:30 in the morning, so why would mom be waking me up so early?" I mumble to myself, "I mean, it's not like there was anything special going on today, right?" Regardless of the self-asked question I get out of the bed and walk downstairs.

"MOM! It's only 6:30 why are you waking me up right now?" I asked as I walk into the kitchen. I then also take note of my father as he sits at the table while reading the paper. Noticing this he looks up at me and chuckles with a sort of pitying grin on his face that reads 'I'm sorry'.

"Well dear, it's simple," my mother starts to say as she turns to face me, "It's your first day at Seiho Academy, so I wanted to make sure that you were up and ready for it." I simply stare at her as she gives her reason with a simile that was too sweet to mean anything good for me adorned on her face.

"Mom, I still have an hour before I have to be there. We live 10 minutes away from the school." I reply with a deadpan look on my face. "I mean, look out the window. We can see the top of the school from here!" Her smile then slightly gets bigger as I say this and then I start to wonder… what does she have planned for me?

"Oh, I know, but I just want to make sure my wittle Haru-chan is ready to be the talk of the school today." She tells me as she makes a move to pinch my cheeks as her smile turned slightly devious. Ok, now I'm really scared. That smile still hasn't left her face and the fact that my dad is now openly laughing isn't helping.

"Now, dear. Give Haruto a little credit. He's fifteen you know. He knows what'll happen if he's late on his first day." And here comes my dad to the rescue. He's always been the voice of reason to counter balance the insanity of my mom. Some days I wonder how they even met each other.

"But honey," My mom then puffs out her cheeks in a pout while brushing her red hair her ear, "what if on his way to school he meets a nice girl and….."

I start to tune out my mom at this point when I noticed a weird gleam appear in her eye and decided to go back up to my room to get ready, seeing as how there was no way my mom would let me go back to sleep now.

As I enter my room, I take the time to study it. It was slightly bigger than my room back in our old house and the size finally allowed for me to have enough room to fully indulge in my hobby. Gunpla building. I then walk over to the desk in my room and I look at the GP Base sitting on it and my partially finished custom gunpla beside it.

The gunpla has the torso and the side hip plates of the Strike Noir, allowing it to carry the two M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifles. The arms of the gunpla were from a HG Gundam Exia kit with the shoulders being those of a HG AGE-2 Double Bullet kit complete with the twin DODS cannons and large beam sabers that the red binders are known for in them. The head and hips of the mobile suit that I used were from a Stargazer Gundam kit and the legs of the mobile suit were actually custom made legs based off the legs of the Double X Gundam, with the panels on the legs modified to open from the top and two standard beam sabers in them instead of reflectors. I then put both the hands and the feet from the Strike Noir on the gunpla allowing for it to use the EQS1358 rocket anchors installed in them and the Entire gunpla was painted to match the paint scheme of the Strike Freedom only with black replacing the white and gold replacing the red and blue.

"Man, I'm going to have to thank Sei the next time I see him." I say to myself while looking at the unfinished Noir striker pack and other gunpla sets that I had used parts from sitting on the desk. My thoughts then drift to the young boy who had been manning the counter at the model shop he had visited. He had been overly enthusiastic when I had told him that I was making a custom gunpla based on the Strike and then he even showed me his own custom gunpla that he was using in the world tournament. He had even offered to help me when I told him that aside from using the noir striker pack I wanted to make custom striker packs.

"HARUTO! ARE YOU READY YET?" I sigh to myself when I hear my mom yell to me from downstairs. "NO MOM, NOT YET!" I yell back to her as I walk across the hall to the bathroom. I look into the mirror as I walk in and bush my shaggy black hair out of my eyes to see the unique bronze colored eyes that I Inherited from my mom staring back at me. 'Guess I better get ready.' I think to myself as I look back into my room at the gunpla sitting on the desk.

"STAND! BOW! SIT!" I hear from inside the classroom that I'm standing in front of as I try to calm my nerves while I wait for the teacher to call me into the room. I glance down at my feet when I hear my teacher call for me to enter the room and steel my nerves as I enter.

"Class I'd like to introduce our new student, Masaru Haruto." I get my first look at my new teacher and notice that he looks a little like Sol Ryuune L'ange from Gundam Seed Stargazer. "Well, go on, introduce yourself Haruto."

"My name is Masaru Haruto, and I look forward to the rest of the school year with you." I say as I introduce myself. I would've added more but as I was looking at the rest of the class I caught sight of someone that made me lose my train of thought. Now I'm the first person to admit that the main reason that I enjoyed Gundam Seed was because I had crushes on some of the female characters. Cagalli especially. And-lo-and-behold that sitting in front of me, is a girl who looks exactly like Cagalli only with with brown hair and eyes instead.

"So class any questions for Masaru-san ?" The Sol look-a-like asked. "Yes, I have one Yukimura-sensei." The girl who looks like Cagalli raises her hand. "Well go ahead and ask Tsukino-san" the teacher, whose name I know is Yukimura-sensei, says as he calls on her.

"Masaru-san, I just want to know if you like Gunpla?"

'WAIT! WHAT!?' I start stammering as my mind tried to wrap around the question she just asked. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, what was that you just asked?" I start praying that she's not one of the girls who think gunpla battling is stupid, especially because she looks like Cagalli. Stupid reason I know, but I still have a crush on Cagalli, so I hope she does like Gunpla.

"Well, I asked if you like Gunpla," the girl replies, "you see, I'm the new vice-president of the model building club and due to the fact that our school has a battlefield system, thanks to the previous president's father we're trying to recruit more Gunpla builders."

I can only stare at the girl as she asks the question. 'This girl is the vp of the model building club?' I think to myself. "Do you like Gunpla Tsukino-san?" I find myself asking before I can stop myself.

"I wouldn't be the vice-president of the club if I didn't." She replies hotly, "So do you? You never answered my question."

I start to feel sweat drip down the back of my neck as she glares at me. 'Damn,' I think, 'She even has Cagalli's glare as well.'

"W-w-well, yes, I do like gunpla." I reply as she replaces her glare with a smile. Phew, I'm happy that she stopped glaring. That's almost as bad as my mother's smile.

"Good. So do you-"

"Tsukino-san, you can interrogate Masaru-san later, we have a class to start." Aoi-sensei interrupts.

"Oh, r-r-r-right. Sorry sensei." She replies while a blush starts to burn at her cheeks.

"So Haruto-san are you ready to go see the club room?"

I look up from the sketch book that I'm drawing designs of new striker packs for my Gunpla in and notice Tsukino-san in front of.

"Yea I'm ready Tsukino-san," I reply, "So how many members are there in the club who build Gunpla?"

"Please, my name is Hoshiko, you can call me Hoshi if you want, and to answer your question there are twelve of us in the club who build gunpla but there are only four of us that battle them Including the club supervisor. Oh and by the way do you Gunpla Battle ?"

"Well then ,Hoshi call me Haruto. And did you just ask if I Gunpla Battle?" I give her a deadpan stare and I noticed it started to make her uncomfortable. . "Of course I Gunpla Battle, Hoshi-san. Why do you ask?" I reply to her with a smile.

"Oh that's good, now all that's left is to introduce you to president, his name is Gonda Monta. He also battles but…." She starts trail off, "Well he's been in somewhat of a bad mood since the old president left."

"Well, what are the chances that he'll accept me? And why are you so insistent in questioning me about if I Gunpla Battle?" I ask as I look around the hallway memorizing the way to the clubroom.

"Oh don't worry so long as you prove you can fight, he'll probably accept you. And the reason why is that we need to have at least five members of the club who battle for the next tournament that's coming up."

"Wait, even with me in the club, that's still only four members who battle."

"Well, for some reason the tournaments allow for the supervisors of the club to also compete alongside the students." She suddenly stops and looks at me, "Hey, Haruto, do you have your Gunpla on you?"

"Huh? Yea why do you ask?"

"Well, it's a good thing you're going to try to join today, cause only the modelling club is allowed to have Gunpla during school hours. Don't worry, I let you slide this time," She replies as she starts walking. " And do you mind showing it to me when we get to the clubroom?"

"Yea I don't mind but it's not finished, well it is, but it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a custom Gunpla that's based on the Strike Noir. The mobile suit is completed but I've still got to finish the Noir striker pack and I'm planning to make some custom striker packs for it as well."

"Wait, it's a Strike variation? Oh man, Gonda's going to love this. What's its name?"

"Oh Hello Haruto-kun. Hoshiko-chan, I can see that you did drag him along with you. Was it against his will?"

'Wait, wait, wait. What's Yukimura-sensei doing here? Wait, he's into Gunpla?' I must've said this out loud cause he answered me.

"Well I am the club supervisor, and yes, I'm into Gunpla Hotaru-kun." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Daiki-sensei was the supervisor?" Hoshi says while scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uh yea, you di- wait Daiki-sensei?" I ask as I look towards him.

"Please, we're doing club activities right now and most of the other teachers trust me enough to not check up on us, but remember it's Yukimura-sensei any other time while we're in the school building."

"Ok, I think I can handle that Daiki-sensei."

"Oh, who's this?"

I suddenly hear a voice from right behind me and it causes me to jump. I quickly turn around and I stop.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S A GORILLA!"

Man, I've really got to stop thinking out loud. And I knew that had to have been the wrong thing to say to this guy if the vein bulging from his forehead was any indication.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A GORILLA!" He screams at me, "Ahem, who are you?"

"I'm Masaru Haruto and I'm here to join the modelling club. I heard that you guys were looking for more Gunpla Battlers so you can put the battle systems to good use, and seeing as how I've just moved here I thought I'd try to join."

"Oh, so you're a Gunpla Battler, are you?" He replies. "Well I'll test you and if you manage to impress me enough, I let you join so long as Yukimura-sensei agrees to it."

"Oh I'm perfectly fine with it Monta-kun. In fact I'll go spread the word around to gather a crowd if you guys don't mind having the battle today?"

"I'm fine with that Sensei, do you have a problem with that- oh, I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name is Gonda Monta, and I'm the president of the modelling club." He says as he introduces himself.

"Oh, I'm Masaru Haruto, It's nice to meet you." I reply, "And I have no problem with us having a crowd for the battle."

"Well then Sensei, go spread the word. And Haruto-san, take your pick from the models on the wall. They were all built by the previous president."

I look at the wall that he motioned to and too in the sight of all the extremely well built Gunpla on the wall, but I didn't even need to take a second to make my decision.

"No thank, I've got my Gunpla on me." I reply with a small smirk.

"HEY! That's right, you said you'd show it to me when we got to the club room!" Hoshi exclaimed, as she rounded on me with a glare. "Well? I'm waiting?"

"Well you're just going to have to wait till the battle to see it now. Along with everyone else." I answer her with a full-blown smirk on my face.

"OH! WHY YOU LITTLE!" She yells as I walk out of the room following Gonda to the battle system after he made a follow me motion while wearing a pitying look on his face.

"Whoa, guys have a seven field system? How did you guys afford this?" I exclaim as I set my eyes on the battle field. I ignore all the gathered students, though I did notice that there was a large amount and I had to hold in my laughs when I heard a few students mention how they wondered if the gorilla was going to lose again and Gonda seemed to heard them and started yelling at them.

"Well, the previous president's father donated the battle system to the school." Hoshiko said between laughs.

I glance over and notice that Gonda's now chasing a few of the students who had called him a gorilla and this time I couldn't hold back the laughs.

"Hey! Gonda-san! Are we going to battle or what?" I yell out.

I seemed to have caught his attention as he walks over while pulling out a gold Sumo mobile suit.

"Are you ready Masaru-san?" He asks as he takes his place across from me. "Remember now, if you impress me well enough I'll let you join the club."

"Ok, whatever you say Gonda-san"

"PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE"

As those words were said my blood started to boil in excitement, and I set my GP base and reached into my bag to grab my Gunpla. When I pull it out I can hear the gasp that comes out of Hoshi's mouth and the thin line that Gonda's mouth became as he stared at my mobile suit. I can't help but feel pride well up in my chest alongside the burning desire to finally fight in this mobile suit at their reactions to it. I also hear a few members of the crowd start to wonder what kind of suit I'm using when they caught a glimpse of it.

"FIELD 7 RUINS"

The battle field took the form of a ruined city and I couldn't help but think that it was a perfect setting for the first battle of my new Gunpla.

"GONDA MONTA! SUMO, LAUNCHING!"

"MASARU HARUTO! RAGE ON! VALIANT STRIKE!

I noticed that Gonda's face took a slight nostalgic look to it as I called out my launching phrase, but I didn't let that distract me for a second as I came out with my thrusters blasting full throttle. I start firing the twin DODS cannons at the surrounding buildings hoping to lure the SUMO out of hiding. And I think I think it was a little too effective as the SUMO burst threw a build behind me and started firing at me.

"Fast!" I yell as I dodge a shot from the beam pistol. "Well let's see how you handle this!" I say as I pull out one of the beam sabers from its compartment on the mobile suit's calf, only to realize that the SUMO's disappeared. 'Damn, where the hell did he go?' I question myself as I look around for where he disappeared to. Seriously, how hard is it to find a GOLD mobile suit in an entirely grey battlefield? Suddenly my warning alarms go off and I barely managed to dodge a blast from a hyper mega blaster but it forced me to let go of the beam saber I was holding.

"Seriously!? You have a freaking hyper mega blaster equipped!"

"Less talking and more fighting! You're not impressing me yet Masaru!"

"FINE," I yell pulling out my second beam saber, "BRING IT ON!"

I charged at the SUMO as it pulled out a heat blade and clashed with my saber. My suit trembled as the SUMO slowly but surely started to prove its superiority in the strength department as it started to be pushed back. The entire time my blood slowly started to boil with excitement, THIS is what I wanted. To test my strength against another person, to prove that my building skills are noteworthy.

"Gonda, I've got one thing to you."

"What's that?"

I then had the Valiant jump backwards causing the SUMO to lurch forwards and using that small window of time I managed to knock the SUMO's heat blade away and then tossing away my beam saber, I shoulder checked the SUMO, knocking it off balance and then pulled out both of the "Shorty" beam rifles and aimed both them and the twin DODS cannons on my shoulders at the SUMO almost point blank range.

"RAGE ON! MY VALIANT STRIKE!"

And with that exclamation I fired all four of the beam rifles at once shooting the SUMO through the chest with all four beams.

"NO NOT AGAIN! NOT TO ANOTHER STIRKE!"

"BATTLE ENDED"

"So did I manage to impress you Gonda?" I ask with a cheeky grin adorning my face as I pick up my Gunpla off the field.

"Yeah, you've mana-"

"OH MY GOD! YOUR GUNPLA WAS AMAZING HARUTO!" Gonda was cut off as Hoshi ran up to us while grabbing the Valiant Strike from my hands.

"Hey what are you do-"

"How did you manage to get all the kits that you used to make this? The Stargazer Gundam is pretty hard to find right now and why do you have the Exia's arms and-and-and." She started to hyper ventilate with how excited she was getting over the Valiant Strike.

"Calm down, Hoshi. Take a few deep breaths, and I think Gonda has something he wants to say to me." Chuckling I look over to Gonda, with a look of expectation on my face.

"Congratulations, Masaru and welcome to the modelling club, you've managed to impress me. Now do whatever repairs you need to do to your Gunpla, we have a tournament in two weeks."

"Heh, gotcha. Hey, Hoshi can I have the Vali- hey, get back here Hoshi!" I yell taking off after her when I noticed that she was walking away while still was still in fan-girl mode and examining the Gunpla.

Next chapter preview:

_"So Masaru do you have any other Gunpla?"_

_ "What kinda mobile suit is that?"_

_ "TSUKINO HOSHIKO! RISING AKATSUKI! READY TO SORTIE!"_

"_MASARU HARUTO! RAGE ON! VALIANT STRIKE!"_

_ "YUKIMURA DAIKI! TIME TO REAP, KUROTENSHI!"_

_ "KUROSAWA NOBORU! IMPULSE EPYON! DESTROYING TARGETS! KEHAHAHAHA!"_

New allies and old rivals emerge from the shadows of the past. What is the real meaning behind the sudden appearance of one thought to be gone?

**GUIDE THE WAY THROUGH THE FOG GUNDAM!**


	2. Main Seiho Academy Characters

**A/N**

**Hey sorry this isn't a chapter but I figured that since the story is in first person that I'd make a character detail sheet for the characters including some of the characters that are set to appear within the next few chapters along with a description of their Gunpla. I've also included the other Gunpla that Haruto will be using with some small modifications to the Valiant Strike's color scheme. I did mention that he still had some parts lying around from building the Valiant Strike right? Oh and if anyone knows somebody that would draw the characters and their Gunpla it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Haruto Masaru**

_**Age**_: 16

_**Height**_: 5'7"

_**Physical Description**_: He looks like a slightly older version of Reiji and has shaggy black hair (Just like Ichigo's from bleach after training in the dangai world) with bronze colored eyes (imagine Reiji's eyes only slightly darker). If he's not wearing the Seiho school uniform he's usually wearing a thin black hooded jacket with the word VALIANT written down the right sleeve in gold with the left sleeve pulled up to just below the elbow. Underneath the jacket he wears a two colored black and white shirt, the sleeves are white from the shoulders down and the sleeves cut off half way down the forearm with IORI MODELS written on the front in gold as thanks to Sei and Rinko for helping him get the Gunplas that he used to make his. He wears a pair of light blue, almost white, pair of jeans with dark grey vans.

_**Personality**_: Slightly laid back, with a good sense of humor though he usually attempts to hold his laughter in with a straight face. He tends to internally fanboy over the female characters from Gundam Seed especially Cagalli which explains his initial attraction to Hoshiko Tsukino. He has a deadpan stare that seems to be a thousand mile gaze, that when subjected to for longer than ten seconds seems to stare into your very soul. He also gets excited when his skills as a Gunpla battler are challenged.

Added: He has a rivalry with Noboru Kurosawa, which reignited his love of Gunpla Battles when it started waning as a child, due to Noboru sabotaging everyone on their junior high team's Gunpla except for his, which he took as an invitation to get revenge for them, when in actuality it was because Noboru was tired of the team solely relying on them to win the battles. Kaori gave him the title Valiant Knight when they were children due to his HG Full Armor Knight Gundam that he used and how he always helped her as children. He has no idea what to make of how obsessed she is with him now.

_**Launch Phrases/ Finishing Phrases**_:

Valiant Strike - L: RAGE ON! VALIANT STRIKE! F: RAGE ON! MY VALIANT STRIKE!

Exia Zangetsu – L:EXIA ZANGETSU! SLICING THROUGH THE ENEMY! F: Hey, good job, but not good enough to match my blades.

Twilight AGE – L: TWILIGHT AGE! PIERCING TARGETS! F: I guess you're not very good at beating a ranged unit, huh?

_**Character Songs**_:

Self: Cape of Our Hero by Volbeat

With Hoshiko Tsukino: Guardian Angel by Abandon All ships.

With Daiki Yukimura: Satellite by Rise Against

With Shou Akiyama: Hero by Skillet

With Hoshiko Tsukino, Daiki Yukimura, and Shou Akiyama: Locking Up the Sun by Poets of the Fall

Versus Noboru Kurosawa: Smiles by BorderlineDisaster (look for the song on youtube if you want to hear it.)

Versus Kaori Ito: Re:Make by One Ok Rock

_**Gunpla**_:

**Valiant Strike**

The torso, hands, feet, and side hip plates (with "Shorty" beam rifles) of the Strike Noir, along with the wing pack from the Strike Noir.

The front and back skirt and the head of the Stargazer Gundam.

The shoulders are from the AGE-2 Double Bullet, complete with red binders that have the twin DODS cannons and large beam sabers installed.

The arms are from the Exia Gundam.

The legs are similar to the Double X's but the panels on the side open from the top and have beam sabers in them. (A/N I'm currently attempting to build this Gunpla but I need to order the Exia and Double bullet. And figure out how to make the legs.)

The Gunpla is painted in black and gold. All of the parts of the Strike Noir's torso that weren't already black are painted gold. The V-Fin, mouth plate and eyes are gold. The hands, top of the feet and joints are painted gold, along with the binders on the shoulders. The lines on the skirt are gold.(Same as it was with the Stargazer Gundam.) Everything else on the main body is black. Every grey piece on the Noir attachment is gold with the exception of the twin linear guns which are black. However, the small parts of the twin linear guns which are yellow and red are gold.

Haruto's main, heavy assault Gunpla

_**Armament**_:

X2 M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle

X4EQS1358 rocket anchor (one for each hand and foot)

X1 set of Twin DODS Cannons with a large beam saber hidden underneath where they lock into the shoulder binder

X2 Super Lucrecita Beam Sabers, stored in the leg pannels

X2 Vulcans one in each arm (thanks to the arms being from an Exia Gundam),

X2 MR-Q10 "Fragarach 3" Beam Blades, stored on the wings of the Noir pack.

X2 MAU-M3E42 twin linear gun, stored on the wings of the Noir pack.

**Exia Zangetsu**

Head, torso (with its beam sabers still attached to the back) and hips (with the beam daggers still attached to the back of the hips) along with a GN Sword Kai, GN longsword and GN shortsword, and the Exia's shield.

The legs and feet of the Stargazer along with its "Voiture Lumiere" light propulsion system that has been modified to hold the Exia's GN drive on the backpack and the ring attached to the pack now also holds six blade fangs, similar to those found on the QAN[T], inside of it, with three on each side causing the ring to be slightly thicker. The legs have also had two more thrusters added to them.

The arms and shoulders are the Strike Noir's, with the shoulders having been modified to contain two "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerangs from the Destiny Gundam instead of having extra thrusters and the elbows modified to hold Armor Schneider" combat knives.

The Exia Zangetsu CANNOT use trans-am, due to the "Voiture Lumiere" system

Haruto's high speed melee Gunpla

_**Armament**_:

x1 GN Sword Kai

x2 GN beam sabers, two GN beam daggers

x1 GN Long Sword located on the left hip

x1 GN short sword located on the right hip

x6 Blade Fangs, stored in the ring on the "Voiture Lumiere" system

x2 RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerangs

x2"Armor Schneider" Combat Knives.

_**Special Features**_: GN Drive powered "Voiture Lumiere" system, making it fast enough that the Zangetsu will leave afterimages. Cannot use TRANS-AM due to all the power from the GN Drive being routed through the "Voiture Lumiere" system.

_**Color Scheme**_: The torso is midnight blue with the ribs being an ice blue color. The legs and feet of the Gunpla are ice blue with the lines running through them being midnight blue. The shoulders are midnight blue with the yellow parts and handles of the boomerangs being ice blue. The arms are ice blue with a midnight blue band around the bicep area and the part that was black on the Strike Noir being midnight blue as well. The head is ice blue with a midnight blue V-Fin and chin, with the eyes being a dark green. The skirt is midnight blue with all the handles for the beam sabers being ice blue. The shield is midnight blue where it was blue and ice blue where it was white. The backpack for the "Voiture Lumiere" system is also midnight blue with the GN drive and ring being ice blue. Instead of green blades on the GN sword kai and blade fangs and GN particles, they're light blue. And the beams for the mobile suit are a light blue, the same shade as the GN sword kai, blade fangs, and GN particles.

**Twilight AGE**

The shoulders, arms, hip skirts, and torso of the Stargazer Gundam with the shoulders having been customized to launch missiles from them like the Heavy Arms Gundam and it now sports an attachment to the back which allows it to carry a modified Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle from the Buster Gundam on it. The hip skirts have been modified to carry two modified "Shorty" beam rifles, similar to the Strike Noir. The arms have been modified to have beam shield generators in them.

The front and back skirt are from the Strike Noir.

The feet are from the Exia Gundam.

The head and legs are from the AGE-2 Double bullet, though the legs have been slimmed down, and the missile pods on the back of the calves have been modified to have four firing points instead of two.

This Gunpla is set to be Haruto's Heavy artillery mobile suit.

_**Armament**_:

X1 modified Hyper Impusle Long-Range Sniper Rifle, having been modified to have a greater rate of fire in sniper rifle mode.

X4 set of missile pods, one in each shoulder and one on the back of each calf, with each missile pod containing 32 missiles.

X2 modified "Shorty" beam rifles, having been modified to allow for a much higher rate of fire, similar to a beam gatling gun.

X2 Beam Shields which can be manipulated into two short beam daggers protruding from the forearm allowing for the Twilight AGE to engage in melee combat (they both have to be manipulated, Haruto cannot have one be a shield and the other be a dagger.)

_**Color Scheme**_:The torso, arms, entire skirt, legs, feet and chin piece of the Gunpla are a light grey, with the lines on the arms, shoulders and torso being white. The head and area directly around the neck are white, with highlights on the skirt and legs, and the top of the feet being white as well. The eyes of the Gundam are a light blue and the weapons are a dark grey. The beams for the mobile suit are the standard light pink.

**Hoshiko Tsukino**

_**Age**_: 16

_**Height**_: 5'4"

_**Physical Description**_:She looks like Cagalli Yula Attha from Gundam Seed only she has brown hair and eyes and has modest B-cup breasts. She usually wears the female version of the Seiho school uniform, but when out of those she can usually be found wearing a maroon tank top with a black smiley face with its tongue sticking out and x's for eyes, along with light brown cargo pants, dark brown hiking boots and black fingerless gloves on. It's very rare to see her dressed in feminine clothing.

_**Personality**_: She acts very similar to Cagalli, but she WILL fangirl over any custom or well-made Gunpla, usually snatching them out of the hands of the owner if she knows the person. (Note, if not watched closely she WILL walk away with the Gunpla without noticing that she's doing it.) She gets easily embarrassed if somebody calls her out on her fangirling or hotheadedness.

Added: Has developed somewhat of a rivalry with Kaori Ito, due to the former's obsession with Haruto and constant implication that the two are together.

_**Launch Phrase/Finishing Phrase**_:

Rising Akatsuki – L: TSUKINO HOSHIKO! RISING AKATSUKI! READY TO SORTIE! F: I guess you burned up in the dawn?

_**Character Songs**_:

Self: Theatre by Icon for Hire

With Haruto Masaru: Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab

With Daiki Yukimura: Glory by Hollywood Undead

• Versus Kaori Ito: Anthem for the Underdog by 12 Stones.

_**Gunpla**_:

**RISING AKATSUKI**

The Rising Akatsuki is simply the Akatsuki outfitted with the Strike Freedom's wings and railguns.

_**Armament**_:

The Akatsuki's standard armament

Stike Freedom's wing dragoons and railguns

_**Color Scheme**_: The Gunpla is mainly a dark red with dark orange and red-gold highlights. The Gunpla has purple eyes and the beams are also purple..

**Daiki Yukimura**

_**Age**_: 26

_**Height**_: 5'9"

_**Physical Description**_: Daiki looks like Sol Ryuune L'ange only he has light blue hair with purple eyes, similar to Eureka from Eureka Seven. While teaching he wears a dark blue suit with a white undershirt and red tie. Outside of the school building he can usually be found wearing a button up shirt, the same color as his hair, halfway buttoned up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows over a white undershirt. He also wears dark blue jeans with a silver wallet chain and white converse hightops. His leisure clothes tend to make people who don't know that he's a teacher think he's a college student.

_**Personality**_: He's a very easy going person who seems to go with the flow and is always ready to gather a group to watch a Gunpla Battle. While teaching class he's very by the book but will later joke about how strict the school is during club time. He seems to be well-connected and respected by his fellow faculty members and within the gunplay community. However during Gunpla Battles his personality becomes deathly serious and he will attack his enemies without remorse.

_**Character Songs**_:

Self: Anywhere but Here by Sick Puppies

With Haruto Masaru: Short Change Hero by The Hero

With Hoshiko Tsukino: Broken Wing by Thousand Foot Krutch

With Shou Akiyama: Supermonstars (Anthem of the Phantom) by Lordi

Versus Noboru Kurosawa: E for Extinction by Thousand Foot Krutch

_**Launch Phrase/Finishing Phrase**_:

Kurotenshi – L: YUKIMURA DAIKI! TIME TO REAP, KUROTENSHI! F: The harvest is over, time _**for me to go.**_

_**Gunpla**_:

**Kurotenshi**

The Kurotenshi is a custom Deathscythe Gundam.

It has the torso, head, feet and the skirt of the Deathscythe Hell Custom E.W. version, the shoulders and arms of the Deathscythe Guilty Custom.

It has the wings and legs from the Wing Gundam Zero E.W version.

_**Armament**_:

X2 Custom Twin Beam Scissors with the handles shortened to make them similar in length to hand sickles and when held in a reverse grip reveal that they are also beam sabers

X2 Claw attachments similar to the claw on the E.W. version of the Deathscythe.

X1 standard Vulcan machine guns attached to the head of the mobile suit

_**Color Scheme**_: Same as the Deathscythe Hell Custom E.W. version and the wings are a solid black color.

_**Special Features**_: The wings have the same Active Cloak Beam Deflection System that the Deathscythe had and it has additional thrusters in its legs allowing for it move faster than the original Deathscythe.

**Shou Akiyama**

_**Age**_: 17

_**Physical Description**_: Shou stands at 6' 1" and looks like Byakuya Kuchiki from Bleach, only he has light violet hair and dark maroon eyes. He's usually seen wearing the Seiho school uniform but when outside of school he wears a light green denim jacket over a dark purple shirt and wearing black jeans with some violet sneakers and is always seen carrying a guitar case around.

_**Personality**_: He's a very carefree guy who's always seen with a smile on his face and never passes up a chance to make a joke, even though others might not be able to grasp his sense of humor and it often suprises people to find out that he's one of the top students of the school, and actually declined the chance to graduate early when he was fifteen. During Gunpla Battles his ability to stay completely quiet often catches those who've never seen him in a battle before off guard and allows for Shou to carry out the strategies that he's planned beforehand.

_**Launch Phrase/ Finishing Phrase**_:

GM Insurgent – L: AKIYAMA SHOU! GM INSRUGENT LURING THE TARGET! F(Trap): Heh, all according to plan. F(COMBAT): Now THAT was a BLAST! Get it? Cause their suit…. never mind.

_**Character Songs**_:

With Haruto Masaru: Give it All by Rise Against

With Daiki Yukimura: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco

Versus Noboru Kurosawa: Kick Ass by Egypt Central

Versus Kaori Ito: Off With Her Head by Icon for Hire

_**Gunpla**_:

**INSURGENT GUNDAM**

It has the torso, arms and feet of the GM Sniper.

The shoulders, skirt, and legs are from the Zabanya.

The head is actually a mix of the head of the Gundam Dynames and GM Sniper II, with it having the sniping camera from the GM Sniper but the face of the Dynames.

It also has the GN Sniper Rifle which attaches to a custom built rack on the back of the shoulder.

The back of the skirt has also been modified to hold two beam sabers.

It has a custom made backpack that contains GN Fangs that can be remotely detonated and have the sole purpose of being used as explosive devices.

It also still has the holster bits with the rifle and pistol bits included, and it also still has the missile pods from the Zabanya on its shoulders, skirt, and legs, with each missile pod holding thirty missiles.

_**Special Feature**_: TRANS-AM, thanks to the GN Drive from the Zabanya.

_**Color Scheme**_: Zabanya's, only with the white being replace by a light green making it a prime suit for forest warfare.

**A/N Alright, I've spent about 6 hours writing this, the characters weren't hard to flesh out, but the mobile suits were. So I'm going to get some sleep then start writing the next chapter. I'll make a character profile for Noboru Kurosawa and Kaori Ito, who are set to be the rival characters - Noboru for Haruto and Kaori is a love rival competing with Hoshiko for Haruto's affections, after I put out the next chapter. And as I said in the first author's note at the beginning I would appreciate it if someone would draw Haruto and the others with/or their Gundams. Also if anyone wants to use the characters please ask me first. **


	3. The Crimson Dragon

**A/N Hey guys, Valiant here, I'm just going to go ahead and let you know that I want to let you know that all the new characters that I'll be adding will have the appearance of characters from other animes series. I find that this helps to put a face to the characters instead of something like 'He and high cheek bones and messy black hair.' And there's a small plot reason for Haruto looking like a older Reiji, but I might not bring it up again except for one or two more times until GBF reveals more of Reiji's past and how the fact that he's not from earth ties into the series. The ages for Haruto and Hoshiko have been bumped up to 16, due to the fact that I forgot that highschool in Japan is only 3 years and not 4. I've also decided to write in first person and third person, seeing as how the third person just seemed to start to flow out of me during the chapter. First person when it's just Haruto with his parents at his house and third person any other time. Anyways thanks for reading my story people!**

DISCLAMER: I do not own Gundam, however I do own several Gunpla, including 2 Strike Noir and Stargazer Gundams.

**CH.2 THE CRIMSON DRAGON**

Opening Song: Mikansei Koukyoukyoku by One Ok Rock

_Mikansei sa! Sou boku wa! Mikansei nanda minna!_

Haruto is seen walking through a miniature town and shifts from Twilight AGE to Exia Zangetsu to the Valiant Strike

_Ikitu kagiri hibi doryoku shite sono tabi ni manan de nana korobi yaoki_

Hoshiko is on a rising cliff staring at the sun then she shifts into the Rising Akatsuki

_Moshimo boku ga ashita shinde mo nani ka koko ni nokoseru yo na_

Daiki is standing on top of a building in a dark town then shifts into Kurotenshi

_Sonna ningen ni naritai aritaitte omoi nagara hibi ikiteru_

Shou is standing in a forest when he shifts into the Insurgent

_Hyaku ten janai kono boku ni hyaku ten tsukeru no wa_

Noboru and Kaori are standing infront of the main characters then shift into the Destiny Epyon and Laursia

_Hoka demo nai boku jishin da! Sore igai dou datte ii nda!_

The Destiny Epyon is seen fighting against all three of Haruto's Gunpla

_Hito wa hito no sugata ni namida koboshitari_

Haruto's dad is seen working on a Gunpla while overseen by Haruto's mom

_So yuuki datte… moratte ikiteru nda!_

Haruto's mom and the red headed girl are seen standing infront of two shadowed mobile suits

_Taisetsu na no wa jibun ga jibun de aru koto!_

Haruto, Shou, Hoshiko, and Daiki are seen standing in front of Seiho Academy with their Gundams standing behind the academy.

**xXxXxXxXx**

***First Person***

"Reiji…."

I look up to my mom when I hear her mutter something as Sei and his partner Reiji walk up to the battlefield for the first stage of the World Gunpla Tournament.

"Huh? Did you say something mom?" I ask, noticing for the first time just how similar my mom looks to Reiji, only her hair is a darker shade of red than his. I've met the kid a few times, a little hotheaded, but then again if he's as good of pilot as Sei says he is, that can be forgiven. I really hope for the chance to battle against him after they get back from the tournament.

"Oh, nothing Haru-chan, I just thou- wait, can a Gundam do that?!" My mom suddenly exclaims, gaining an interested gleam in her eye.

"Wait, what just happened mom?"

"That Sei's custom Strike, just absorbed a beam blast with its shield. I wonder how….."

I instantly glued my eyes back to the TV and watch as Sei's Star Build Strike activated a system that looks similar to the "Voiture Lumiere" system and rocketed past the other Gunplas, destroying them. I'm shocked at the power of the mobile suit and the skills that Reiji has to possess to be able to pilot a Gundam that powerful. It made me want to battle against him all the more now.

Seeing as how the battle was over, I turned the TV off and looked at my mother.

"It has to have some sort of absorption system and from what I've just seen it has to have a discharge system too. I wonder how many different ways they can use the….."

I just shake my head as I walk back up the stairs to my room ready to finish the other two Gunpla I've been making. Hey, I had to get my love of Gundam from somewhere.

**xXxXxXxXx**

***Third Person***

"Hey, Haruto-kun, what are you doing here already?"

Haruto looked up from the fully built, but unpainted, Gunpla -the Exia Zangetsu he decided-to see Daiki-sensei and a student who he'd never seen before standing in front of him. The student was tall, standing at least over six feet, with a smile on his face that seemed to be a permanent fixture on it and radiated good natured mischief.

"Oh, hey Daiki-sensei, I'm just finishing up some stuff on the Valiant Strike and I'm just about to paint my new Gupla." He replied, watching as the older student walked up to the desk and started looking at the both the Valiant and Zangetsu.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you," The boy started while pushing a lock of his violet hair behind his ear, his eyes homing in on the Valiant Strike. "I'm Akiyama Shou, a junior, and also a member of the modeling club here. Hey do you mind?" He then motions to the Valiant Strike, his maroon eyes holding a glint of interest.

"Sure, just watch out for the Noir Pack, the paint on the guns isn't fully dry." Haruto responded, watching as he set down the guitar case he was carrying and picked up the Valiant.

"Thanks man. Hmmmm….. nice. You've built this around a Strike Noir body with parts from the AGE Double Bullet, Stargazer, and Exia. You also have a set of custom legs based around those of the Double X." Shou said while nodding his head, thoroughly impressed by Haruto's building skills. "By having the Strike torso, it allows for you to equip striker packs, even though it already seems pretty well equipped with the binders from the AGE Double and having the "_Shorty" Beam Rifles_ along with the Noir attachment. By having the arms from the Exia, it allows for you to use the _Vulcans_ equipped in them in lieu of you not having _Vulcans_ in the head due to it being from the Stargazer. You've also modified the panels on the legs to hold beam sabers which can combine to a double sided saber and you have the hands and feet from the Strike Noir as well allowing it to use the _Rocket Anchors_." He finished, finally taking a breath.

Haruto just stared at him, thoroughly impressed on his break down of the Valiant Strike, and slightly creeped out by the look that he had on his face. It looked like a mix of bliss and him starting to hyper-ventilate.

"And the one that you're working on seems to be a blend of the Exia and Stargazer. Does it have any special features Haruto-Kun?" Daiki-sensei interrupted stepping between both Haruto and Shou.

'Thank the maker, here's Daiki-sensei to the rescue.' Haruto thought to himself, "Yea, I've modified the _"Voiture Lumiere" _system to combine with the GN drive, increasing its speed. I've also modified the ring on the system to hold six _GN Blade Fangs_. The arms are also customized to have two _"Armor Schneider"_ _Combat Knives_ and the shoulders have been modified to hold two _"Flash Edge-2" Beam Boomerangs_."

"Hoho, so you're making and melee based one seeing as how your Strike Valiant can be considered a heavy assault type. Do you have any other Gunpla Haruto?" Daiki-sensei said, while glancing at Haruto with a look of approval in his eyes.

"No Sorry Sensei. Hey, do you have your Gunpla on you?" Haruto questioned, curious about what kind of Gundam he had, remembering how Hoshi had mentioned that Daiki also battled Gunpla for the school.

"Oh, no, not on me." He replied while hiding a chuckle behind one of his hands, "I left my Gunpla with Hoshiko-chan and Gonda-kun down by the Battlefield. I originally came here to wait for you so I could take you there."

"Yea and I ran into him and tagged along so I could meet you before the team battle." Shou cut in with a huge grin on his face.

"Team battle? What team battle?" Haruto questioned, with a look of utter confusion on his face.

"Well, as you know Haruto-kun, the school is hosting a Gunpla tournament next Friday in honor of the World Tournament starting. It's open to the public and there are several other schools also competing," Daiki started to explain, seeing the confusion on Haruto's face, "And one of the schools, who we regularly compete against in Gunpla Battles, has decided to ask for a preliminary match so that their new members can get used to the area. Of course, our headmaster agreed, so we're having the match today."

Haruto just stood there completely stunned at the revelation, "WHAT!? Why am I just now being told about the battle?" He exclaimed, staring out with his voiced raised before lowering it and his face fell into a blank deadpan stare.

"W-w-well, Haruto-kun, we called your parents and told them, didn't they say anything?" Daiki responded, holding his hands up in front of him with sweat staring to drip down the back of his neck.

"Dude, can you please stop with that stare, it's like I'm staring at the devil himself, man." Shou called out from behind the model case in the corner of the room, but all it did was drawn Haruto's attention to him and he retreated even further behind the case.

"No, I wasn't told at all."

"Well, in that case, we need to head on over there right now. Come along Haruto-kun, Shou-kun."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"HARUTO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO MAKE EXCUSES, DAIKI-SENSEI, SHOU!"

"Hoshi," Haruto started, cowering under her glare, on to be pushed forward as Daiki and Shou hid behind him, "I was never told until just a few min-"

"It's good to see you again Haruto, how've you been? Still a loser?"

Haruto and the others turned to where the voice came from, only to see a student from the opposing school standing there with a smirk on his face.

The student stood at about 5' 8" and had spiky, dark silver hair (He looks like a silver haired Yukihara Soma from Shokugeki no SOMA). He was wearing the standard uniform for Hakoniwa Academy, Seiho's rival school, which was a black blazer with black slacks. He had on a crimson hoodie on underneath his blazer over a black button up shirt with a blood red tie with an English style dragon on it in gold. He was also wearing a pair of sport sunglasses that had dark red lenses and black frames.

"Noboru! What are you doing here you traitor!" Haruto exclaimed upon seeing who had called him out. "Tell Me!"

"Haruto, Haruto, Haruto. I'm not a traitor, I just wanted to be on the better team, and you know that." The now named Noboru replied, his smirk growing larger.

Hoshiko started pulling on Haruto's sleeve at this, "Haruto, who is this guy? And why did you call him a traitior?" She asked, a glare on her face that said she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"I would also like to know who this person is as well, Haruto-kun." Daiki-sensei added; His face, for once, not sporting the small smile that was constantly on it.

Haruto gritted his teeth as he stared at Noboru, "This guy is Kurosawa Noboru, we used to be on the same Gunpla team back in junior high but then he sabotaged our Gunpla and joined the team that we had to battle next. We knew he joined them, but we didn't know about the sabotage until the match."

The entire time that Haruto was explaining his fists were slowly curling into fists and Noboru's smirk just kept growing until it was practically a Glasgow grin.

"Oh but I didn't sabotage yo—" Haruto quickly cut Noboru off.

"Wait, if you're here, where's your cousin?"

"OH HARU-KUN! I KNEW THAT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!"

Haruto was suddenly spear tackled to the ground by a blur of black and silver. Once he hit the ground the blur was revealed to be a girl around their age with silver hair.

"Oh, I just knew it! It's been forever since I've seen you!" The girl chirped, her face glowing with happiness upon seeing Haruto. "So how have you been?" She practically purred, slowly dragging her finger across Haruto's chest.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Hoshiko yelled rushing towards Haruto and the girl, "GET THE HELL OFFA HIM!"

"Who am I?" The girl asks, quickly getting off of Haruto, with her demeanor instantly becoming hostile upon seeing Hoshiko, "Who the hell are you to be telling me what to do with my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Hoshiko questioned, getting her first good look at the girl.

The girl was wearing the uniform for Hakoniwa Academy which for the females, was a black blazer and skirt with a red ribbon over a white button up shirt, and was an inch taller than her, standing at 5' 5" and she had a slightly larger chest, putting her at a C-cup, which only seemed larger due to her short frame. She had short silver hair (Alice Nakiri from Shokugeki no SOMA) and blood red eyes which contrasted with her unblemished pale skin. All in all, the girl looked like she could be a model, compared to Hoshiko's girl next-door-look.

"She's not my girlfriend, Hoshiko." Haruto interjected, finally standing up and checking his Gunpla case to make sure the Valiant Strike wasn't damaged. "She's Noboru's cousin, Ito Kaori, and she's had a crush on me ever since we were children."

"Oh, but one day we'll be a couple and then we'll get married." Kaori said to Haruto as she wrapped her arms around him while leaning her head on his shoulder. "Haruto, don't you care for me?"

"Kaori, it's time for us to get ready for the battle. We'll see you losers later." Noboru cut in pulling Kaori off of Haruto by her arm and pulling her towards their side of the room and as he left he threw out one final barb, "I apologize for destroying your Gunplas in advance. Not!"

Shou finally decided to speak since the group met Noboru and Kaori, "Wow, what an ass. So what can you tell us about their Gunpla Haruto?" As he said this he turned to face Haruto and Hoshiko.

"Not much, considering that they've probably got their own custom Gunpla by now. Their building skills are equal to mine. But Noboru did have a thing for using the Epyon, Impuse, and Destiny Gundams. He was also known as the "Crimson Dragon" back in junior high." Haruto replied while glaring at Noboru's back. "Kaori, on the other hand was a huge fan of the Gundam AGE series. So they'll most likely have custom Gunplas based on those."

"Hmmmm, I guess we'll just have to wait and see then. It's time for us to get ready, let's go." Daiki said as he walked away with the others following him.

**xXxXxXxXx**

(A/N I will not be describing the Gunpla of the other members of Seiho. If you want the description read the previous chapter.)

"Alright, this match will be a five-on-five team battle, is that acceptable?" The Headmaster asked Gonda and the leader of Hakoniwa's team.

"It's fine." The both reply, nodding to the Headmaster.

"Then go to your respective sides."

"Are you guys ready?" Gonda asked as he walked over to the rest of the team.

"Yea."

"Of course Gonda-kun."

"Always."

"Did you have to ask?"

"Then let's go team." He said as they walked to the field.

"_**PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE**_"

"Hey, don't chicken out now Haruto, I want you to come at me with everything you have and fall before my might!" Noboru called out from his side of the field as he put his Gunpla on the launch point.

"What kinda of mobile suit is that?" Haruto murmured as he took a closer look at it.

Noboru's Gunpla was exactly as he called it. It was a mix of the Impulse and Epyon Gundams. It had the head, upper torso, shoulders and skirt of the Impulse Gundam with slimmer versions of the arms and legs of the Epyon. It also had the wings from the Epyon, giving a hint that it still held the transformation ability the Epyon was known for. It also had two _Heat Whips_ instead of the one the Epyon was known for as well. And from what he could see, the wings also had two of the _MMI-714 "Arondight" Beam Swords_ from the Destiny in them and the shoulders also had two _Flash-Edge 2 Beam Boomerangs_ installed in them. It also had the beam rifle from the Impulse and had two sets of beam sabers attached on side skirts. The color scheme for the mobile suit was crimson red and black.

"Hey don't be mean to my Haru-chan, Nobu." Kaori sharply said while aiming a glare at Hoshiko. "And YOU, tomboy, I'm going to enjoy beating you and claiming Haru-chan as my own." And with that she put her own Gunpla in the launch area.

And Kaori's Gunpla was exactly how Haruto had said it would be. Said Gunpla was a mix between the Farsia, Ghirarga, and Legalis Gundam, all Gundam AGE mobile suits. It had the torso, upper legs and arms of the Farsia, the feet and skirt of the Ghirarga-including the tail, and the head, shoulders and lower legs of the Legalis Gundam. The mobile suit had the _Ghirarga Spear_, _Farsia Bits_, and the standard _Beam Vulcan/Beam Sabers_ located in the hands of the suit. The backpack attached to the back of the Farsia's torso has also been slimed down allowing for it to be more streamlined and not as bulky. The color scheme of the suit was dark purple with pink highlights.

"OH, BE QUIET YOU STALKER!" Hoshiko yelled back to Kaori with a blush raging across her face at the thought of her and Haruto being together. "WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Let it go Hoskiko-chan, get ready to fight." Daiki cut in before Kaori could reply, "Set you Gunpla and get ready." He then put his own Gunpla in the launch area.

"_**FIELD 05 CITY**_"

The plavsky particles erupted from the image projector and took the form of city during the sunset.

The other three members of Hakoniwa's team and Gonda took off as soon as they were allowed to and started battling when the rest decided to launch as well.

" YUKIMURA DAIKI! TIME TO REAP, KUROTENSHI!" Daiki exclaimed as the Kurotenshi took off, activating one of its _Twin Beam Scissors_ while black feathers trailed behind it.

"AKIYAMA SHOU! INSUGENT GUNDAM, LURING THE TARGET!" Was Shou's similar yell, as his green mobile suit took off with light green GN particles flying behind it. Shou immediately deployed his _Explosive Fangs_ and scattered them throughout the battle field.

"ITO KAORI! LURASIA GUNDAM! IMPALING TARGET!" Kaori yell while taking off and as soon as she entered the field she spotted Gonda's SUMO, so she threw her _Ghirarga Spear_ at the gold Gunpla only for it to instantly hit one of Shou's _Explosive Fangs_, destroying the spear .

"TSUKINO HOSHIKO! RISING AKATSUKI! READY TO SORTIE!" And with that yell Hoshiko took off towards where Shou and Daiki had landed while keeping her eyes open for Kaori in case she tried to attack her on her way to meet with the others.

"KUROSAWA NOBORU! IMPULSE EPYON! DESTROYING TARGETS! KEHAHAHAHA!" Noboru laughed as he took off, his suit showing that it still had its transformation ability as he transformed into the mobile armor form and landing next to Kaori's Lurasia Gundam which was overlooking the fight between their other three teammates and Gonda.

"MASARU HARUTO! RAGE ON! VALIANT STRIKE!" He took off soaring past the buildings and instantly headed towards the sound of battle. Eventually he saw Shou, Daiki, and Hoshiko gathered in plaza several blocks away from the fighting.

"Why are you guys just sitting here? Shouldn't we be helping out Gonda?" He asked as he landed next to Daiki's Kurotenshi, kicking up dust and black feathers when he landed on the ground.

"It's simple, my Insurgent Gundam is equipped _Explosive Fangs_." Shou instantly responded while flashing a toothy smirk, "You see, I consider myself a bit of an… let's say I consider myself an artist, and Gonda so kindly decided to set up the canvas for me." At this he walked to the opening of a road where he had a better view of the battle.

"Hey Pres, the paint's ready. Get the hell out of Dodge."

"Alright I'm pulling back." With that Gonda dodged some fire from a Jesta Cannon while kicking a green Kampfer in the head and activating his thrusters taking to the sky.

"Alright, I'm in the sky Shou, activate your bits."

xX With Noboru and Kaori Xx

"Now where do you think you're going huh?" Nobour mused, "Kaori, activate you bits and blow the gold snowman to pieces."

"Understood Nobu. Now fly and pierce the enemy!" With that battle cry Kaori release the _Farsia Bits_ from her backpack and sent them after Gonda. "Now what do we do?"

"We wait till the fodders out of the way and then go after the main course. Haruto's mine."

"Then the skank that was hanging off of Haru-chan is mine. I'll destroy her."

xX Back with Haruto and the others Xx

"_Alright, I'm in the sky Shou, activate your bits."_

"Heh, I've got one thing to say. ART IS A BLAST! BOOM! HAHAHAHAHAH"

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM!* A loud explosion tore through the area, shattering the windows of the buildings they were hiding behind.

"Shou, seriously, you're creeping me out."

"_WAIT! WHAT THE ENEMY HAS FARSIA BITS!DAMN IT!"_

"Crap! Gonda just got shot down!" Haruto exclaimed as he saw the notification saying that Gonda had been eliminated. Thankfully for them, he had noticed that the other three Hakoniwa students had got caught in the explosion.

"So what are we going to do Haruto?" Daiki asked while glancing around, keeping an eye out for Noboru and Kaori.

Haruto looked at him, "Wait why are you asking Daiki-sensei?'

"You're the one who knows them, even if their battle style has changed, you still know a little on how they fight."

"He's right Haruto, so you need to lead the way as the head of this STRIKE team. Heh get it? STRIKE team?" Shou tried to joke as he pulled the _GN Sniper Rifle_ off of its shoulder rack.

The other three just stared blankly at him.

"Haruto, I volunteer Shou to be the decoy." Hoshiko said with a deadpan tone.

"No, Hoshiko, Shou, you guys get up on the roofs near the square. Shou you're to be our cover fire, you ok with that?"

"Yea, not a problem."

"Hoshiko, I want you to keep an eye open and watch our backs. Chances are that Noboru's going to attack us from behind so I want you to attack him if he does, ok?

Hoshiko looked at him questionably, "Wait, what about that girl on their team?"

"Chances are that she won't be far behind him, that's why Shou is going to be watching our backs and sniping."

Haruto then looked over to Daiki, "Daiki-sensei, we're going to the square where the trap was, Noboru and Kaori were most likely watching the battle and now they're just waiting for us to show up." Haruto sighed at this, "Noboru always did like direct confrontation, it's why he uses an Epyon based model."

"Understood, and just call me Daiki during battles, it's easier. " Was Daiki's response as pulled out both of his _Twin Beam Scissors_, holding them in a reverse grip.

"Right, then let's move out team!"

xX With Noboru and Kaori Xx

-**Play Satellite by Rise Against**-

"Ah there they are." Noboru muttered as he saw the Valiant Strike and Kurotenshi walk into the ruined square. "I'm going in. Be prepared to intervene, Haruto most likely has the other two play watchmen."

And with that, he activated the _Arondights_ in both of his wings and took off, much faster than the suit should be able to move, fully intent on cutting both Haruto and Daiki in half.

Hoshiko saw Noboru flying towards the two and instantly set her thrusters to max, trying to tackle Noboru's Gundam out of the air. "WATCH OUT!" She ignored the cry from Shou, only to have her own mobile suit be tackled while she was flying.

"Hey remember me?" Kaori asked, revealing herself as the one who tackled her. "Haruto's going to be mine after I prove how much better than you I am!" And with exclamation she plowed both mobile suits through several building taking their fight a couple of blocks away from the others.

xXxXxXxXx

"_WATCH OUT!"_

As soon as Haruto and Daiki heard that call they both reacted, Haruto pulled both _Fragarach 3_ blades from his wings and swung them to the right, while Daiki swung two _Beam Sabers_ to the right, revealing that the bottom of his _Twin Beam Scissors_ also functioned as _Beam Sabers_. They did this just in time to stop themselves from being cut in half by Noboru's wings, but at the cost of being thrown back several feet.

"Shou! Go help Hoshiko! We've got this here." Haruto yelled putting both _Fragarach 3_ blades back on his wings and pulling out his _"Shorty" Beam Rifles _instead.

"Got it." And with that reply Shou took off toward the block where Hoshiko and Kaori were fighting.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you two managed to block my Impulse Epyon," Noboru said as he transformed his Gunpla back into Gundam form, "But now the time of your mobile suits has come to an end. I'm sorry for having to destroy them. Not."

"Enough talking." Daiki coldly replied, "Just fight us."

"Gladly."

Having said that Noboru launched himself at the two attacking them with his two _Heat Whips_ and he met Daiki in a deadlock. Quickly kicking the Kurotenshi and disengaging it, he reached up and pulled out both of his _Flashedge 2_ boomerangs and threw them. Haruto seeing the action quickly shot both of them down and then charged at the Impulse Epyon, jumping and kneeing it in the face. He then ducked as soon as his feet touched the ground, allowing for Daiki to fire one of his claws at Noboru, grabbing him and pulling him over Haruto.

Haruto then quickly pushed himself up as soon as Noboru flew over him, sending said person higher into the air and giving Daiki more leverage to slam him into the ground. As Noboru's Gundam neared the ground he transformed it into his mobile armor form and broke away from Daiki's claw. He then flew towards Daiki at a speed that surprised the other two and quickly transformed back into mobile suit mode, slamming his foot into Daiki's face and sending him to the ground. He then immediately deployed his _Heat Whips_, sending both of them through Daiki's cockpit, destroying the Kurotenshi.

"Is that all you've got Haruto? You disappoint me." He said as he looked at the Valiant Strike through the flames that had been created by Daiki's defeat, his mobile suit's eyes glowing an ominous blood red.

-**End Satellite by Rise Against**-

xX With Hoshiko, Shou, and Kaori Xx

-**Play Anthem for the Underdog by 12 Stones**-

Hoshiko violently pushed Kaori off of her after their short flight through 6 buildings and immediately opened fire on her with her Beam Rifle. "What the hell is your problem? Stop treating Haruto like you own him!" She yelled angrily and watched as the Lurasia deployed its _Farsia Bits_.

"BECAUSE HE IS MINE!" Kaori almost hysterically screamed, "I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM! I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR YEARS, AND THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND TAKE HIM FROM ME?!"

"Oh, kinda like how I'm taking you?"

Kaori was surprised to see all of her bits suddenly get shot down. Angrily she tuned to the building beside them and saw Shou standing on top of it, his _GN Sniper Rifle_ smoking.

"Stay out of this!"

Kaori instantly shot off towards Shou, dodging fire from him as she neared him. Right before she reached him she had to dodge fire from several _DRAGOONS_ that had been launched by Hoshiko.

"Your fights with—wait, where's your left arm?"

"Shit!"

Suddenly Shou's Insurgent was destroyed, and then the Lurasia's left arm flew out of the smoke caused by the destruction and reattached itself to the main body.

"I've modified the limbs of my Gunpla to act like the Turn X's limbs. I can disengage them at any time and send them to attack you." Kaori haughtily replied with a deranged smirk growing on her face. "But enough of this, how about we just fight against each other, no rifles, no _DRAGOONS_, no shields, just _Beam Sabers_?"

"Fine with me."

"Then have at thee!"

With that yell, Kaori rocketed off of the building, the _Beam Sabers_ in her hands blazing. When she neared Hoshiko she swung, only to have them deflected by the Akatsuki's sabers which redirected her towards the ground. She quickly planted her hands on the ground and ,in a surprising display of flexibility for a Gunpla, started spinning on her hands, kicking towards Hoshiko and hitting her in the face causing her to take several steps back.

"You're going to have do better than that to take me down, girl." Kaori stated as she got back on her feet.

"Gladly!" Hoshiko jumped towards the Lurasia and clashed with it again.

Strike. Parry. Punch. Dodge. Kick. Slash. Duck. Stab. Dodge. Parry. Strike.

The battle went on like this for several more seconds before they both jumped away from each other.

"You're not that bad," Kaori breathed heavily, "but enough is enough! It's time I ended this!"

She then sent one of her arms at Hoshiko, with the blade extended, and followed right behind it. Hoshiko managed to knock the arm away and ducked under the slash that followed it. She quickly stabbed forwards with her own saber and managed to stab the Lurasia in the cockpit.

"You think you've won? No, we're going down together you stupid girl."

Suddenly the arm that Hoshiko had knocked away impaled her through her own cockpit.

"I don't care. I believe that Haruto will win."

With that said both mobile suits exploded taking the block with them.

-**End Anthem for the Underdog by 12 Stones**-

xX With Haruto and Noboru Xx

-**Play Reignite by Malkulah**-

"Seems like it's just us now Haruto." Noboru grunted as he cut through Haruto's Last _Twin DODS_ _Cannon_, "Granted I'm surprised that Kaori lasted this long." With that Noboru dodge a slash from Haruto and retaliated, cutting through Haruto's remaining wing destroying the _Faragarach 3 _blade and gun attached to it.

"She has gotten a lot better, Noboru. I'm honestly impressed." Haruto replied, his blood finally boiling from the thrill of the battle that he was in. He quickly checked the status of the Valiant. Both of his wings had been destroyed, robbing him of the guns and _Faragarach 3's_ attached to them. Both of his "Shorty" Beam Rifles had also been destroyed, along with the binder on his right shoulder and the _Twin DODS Cannon_ on his left shoulder.

Noboru's mobile suit was not in a much better condition either. It had lost both of the _Arondight Beam Swords_ along with one of its wings and its right arm. The left leg had taken damage and both of its _Beam Sabers_ had been lost long ago, sacrificed to get rid of Haruto's _"Shorty"_ _Beam Rifles._

"It's time we finish this, wouldn't you agree… _**Valiant Knight**_?"

"I couldn't agree more, _**Crimson Dragon**_."

Both smirked, feeling what little friendship they had left start to grow again after hearing them say each other's childhood titles. Then they charged at each other, Noboru with his last Heat whip and Haruto with one of his _Beam Sabers_.

"NOW, LET THE IMPULSE GUIDE MY BLADE!"

With that battle cry Noboru swung at Haruto, who jumped out of the way of the attack and launched one of his _Rocket Anchors_ at Noboru. The anchor destroyed the Impulse Epyon's left leg and wrapped around the right. With a mighty heave Haruto managed to pull Noboru off of the ground and pulled him towards himself.

"NOW! RAGE ON! MY VALIANT STRIKE!"

Unleashing his own battle cry, Haruto's blade struck true, carving through Noboru's Impulse Epyon with ease diagonally through the chest. He quickly jumped away from the explosion and with a quick flourish, Haruto put away his _Beam Saber_.

-**End Reignite by Malkulah**-

"_**BATTLE ENDED**_"

"Yes! You did it!"

Hoshiko quickly ran up to Haruto and punched him in the shoulder, a huge grin of her face.

"Not bad kid, you did better than me, that's for sure." Shou jubilantly exclaimed while clapping his shoulder, sporting a large grin of his own.

"I agree, it was very impressive Haruto-kun. I'm very glad you joined the club." Daiki gently said, his signature small smile slightly larger than usual.

"Thanks guys it mea—"

"Haruto!"

Haruto quickly turned around to see Noboru and Kaori walking up.

"I'm glad to see that you're not a loser anymore." Noboru said with a happy smile that seemed out of character for him on his face. "It's been a while since I've seen you that excited for a battle."

"That's Nobu-kun for you, always watching out for Haru-chan." Kaori perkily stated, "So did I do good Haru-chan? Good enough for you to go on a date with me?"

"Wait what do mean, 'looking out for me'?" Haruto questioned while looking at Noboru coldly.

"Ever since I switched teams, I noticed that you lost the spark of excitement you had whenever you fought." Noboru stated, "But now after that battle, I realized that all you needed was a few good teammates again. And a good rival." He smirked at this point. "Don't think that you'll win next time, you've only beaten my practice Gunpla, in the tournament you'll have to face my Destiny Epyon."

"I'm looking forward to it… Noboru."

"It's time for us to go Kaori."

"But, but, I didn't get my date with Haru-chan!"

"Now Kaori."

Having said that both Noboru and Kaori walked away, with Kaori throwing one last look of longing at Haruto only to turn and glare at Hoshiko.

"Guys," Haruto quietly murmured staring at Noboru's back," Let's go back to the club room, we need to be prepared for the tournament next week."

Hoshiko pumped her fist into the air, "Damn right!"

"Yea, sure, I need to repair my Insurgent anyways. I mean, come on, it looks like insurgents attacked it!" Shou joked.

The others merely sighed and shook their heads at the bad attempt of a joke.

"I'll order us some pizza and drinks for us to have while we work." Daiki added while pulling out his cellphone.

With that the group of four started to walk back toward the club room, completely forgetting about Gonda.

"Hey!" Gonda cried out, chasing after them. "Wait for me!"

Meanwhile overlooking Haruto and his friends stood his mom, with a young girl around Haruto's age who had the same red hair as his mother.

"So that's him, huh? He's pretty hot." The girl stated turning to looking at Haruto's mother.

"Yep that's my little Haruto. So what do you think of him?" His mother questioned, her eyes glinting with pride and mischief.

"Oh, he'll do, he'll do." Focusing her golden eyes onto Haruto's back as he left she muttered. "I wonder whose better, my beloved betrothed, or my younger brother."

"Oh definitely Haruto, Reiji may be good, but he's got nothing on Haruto." Haruto's mom replied with a smirk. "Reiji doesn't understand the joy of fighting with something built by his own hands yet. But he soon will and then and only then will he be able to match Haruto. Now let's go, Yuago."

"Yes mother-in-law." The two then walked out of the gym and headed towards the city.

Cue ending song: Mr. Gendai Speaker by One ok Rock

Next chapter preview:

"_Hey, it's been awhile Daiki."_

"_So tell me really what do you want Fuka?"_

"_TASTUMIYA FUKA! PURIFIY MY ENEMIES, SHIROTENSHI!"_

"_YUKIMURA DAIKI! TIME TO REAP, KUROTENSHI!"_

The mentor's past comes back and new rivals appear, how will they cut through the curtain of light?

Next time on Tales of the Valiant Knight: Black Angel

**ENCOMPASS ALL WITH YOUR COMPASSION GUNDAM!**

**A/N Whew! For me this is a long chapter, and it's only just begun and it's already heating up! The next few chapters will focus on Daiki, Shou, and Hoshiko so I can better create their characters. I'm also now accepting OC's and original Gundams. I need more for the tournament coming up and if I like the character and their Gundam well enough I just might keep them in the story. Until I get enough characters for the tournament I won't be updating after the Seiho team's character chapters. Maybe.**

**Any ways for the OC's I what I want is as follows:**

**Name**

**Age**

**Physical Description (You can use characters from other animes to base them off of. It helps me picture them better.)**

**Personality**

**Builder, Fighter, or Builder/Fighter (If solely a builder, they will most likely be a Seiho or Hakoniwa-yes I took that from Medaka Box- student and if the Gundam supplied with the character is good enough, I might give it to one of the main characters.)**

**Relationship to other characters (If any. And the character cannot be Hoshiko's ex, a member of Haruto's family, or Daiki's current or ex-girlfriend. I'm already planning something for that.)**

**Character Song (Not necessary but it helps me when writing the character/battle. Most of mine fit how I picture the character based on lyrics.)**

**Lauching Phrase and Finishing Phrase(Finishing not necessary but I think it adds to the thrill of the battle)**

**Mobile Suit used.**

**For the Mobile suits/ Mobile armors I want**

**Weapons**

**Color**

**What it's made from if it's a custom mobile suit or what it is if it's not a custom job. I will accept all mobile armors from Gundam as well i.e. such as a GAW and I will also accept giant mobile suits so long as they existed in the series, customization is allowed for those, and I will accept Mega Size models as well. However if you submit a mega size mode it cannot be modified and must exist in real life. You must also submit a regular sized Gunpla as well it can only be HG but does not have to have a HG kit in real life.**

**Special features of the suit such as TRANS-AM or the like.**

**Note if you make an over powered Mobile Suit, chances are that I will modify it to be less powerful and compete with the main Characters Gundam, which admittedly are pretty powerful.**

**And once again I'm looking for someone to draw the characters and their Gundams, so if anyone can point me in the right direction I'd be grateful.**


	4. Rivals and OC's

**A/N So here's that second character sheet I promised. I'm also going to introduce the few OC's that I've gotten so far. This is really to kill some time while I think up the Daiki, Shou, and Hoshiko chapters, which unlike the first two chapters that I literally just sat down and wrote the first thing that came to my mind for them and then went back and rewrote some parts to flow better, I'm actually going to think these chapters through. Also do you guys want chapters for Noboru and Kaori (I actually rewrote her lines for when she was introduced about 8 times and that was just two sentences for her.)? Just a fair warning, not all of the character chapters will have fights in them; Hoshiko definitely won't but Daiki will and possibly Shou, because I had them get destroyed so early into the fight in chapter two. Anyways thanks to all of you who are reading this, my first story. You guys are awesome and clearly enjoy Gundam if you're willing to put up with me and this story. Also any pointers on how to make the fights better will be appreciated.**

**Noboru Kurosawa**

_**Age: **_16

_**Height**_: 5'8"

_**Appearance**_: He looks like Yukihara Soma form _Shokugeki no Soma_ only his hair is a dark silver color. He wears the standard uniform for his school, Hakoniwa Academy, which is a black blazer with black slacks, over a crimson hoodie which he keeps open over a black button up shirt with a blood red tie with a western style dragon embroidered on it in gold. Outside of his school uniform he can be found wearing his black button-up shirt, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up, over a blood red tank top with a fang necklace and a pair of grey cargo shorts and black and white high-top converse style shoes. He is also almost never seen not wearing a pair of sport sunglasses with dark red lenses and black frames over his violet eyes.

_**Personality**_: He is usually very cruel and sarcastic before a battle, normally apologizing for something only to say 'NOT!' at the end of his sentence and is very competitive, always wanting to be on the winning team. However, he did not act like this till towards the end of his junior high years when he noticed that Haruto was starting to lose his enjoyment for battling due to their other teammates always relying on the two of them to win all of the battles. So he then adopted this persona as a way to anger Haruto and force him to keep on fighting, in hopes of one day reigniting his love for battling by becoming a Char-like figure to Haruto's Amaro. Also at this point, his persona has now become an everyday factor during battles as with it and his Gunpla he lives up to his image as the vicious, **Crimson Dragon. **

_**Launch Phrase/ Finishing Phrase:**_

Impuse Epyon: L: IMPULSE EPYON! DESTROYING TARGETS! (insert evil laugh) F: NOW, LET THE IMPUSLE GUIDE MY BLADE!"

Endless Destiny Epyon: L: ENDLESS DESTINY! NOW LET'S SHOW THEM HOW TO FIGHT! F:Heh, now you know not to fight your destiny.

_**Character Songs**_:

Self: Show Me What You've Got by Powerman 5000

VS Haruto Masaru: Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

With Kaori Ito: Shoot It Out (Feeding the Wolves) by 10 Years

_**Gunpla**_:

**Impulse Epyon**

It has the head, upper torso, shoulders and skirt of the Impulse Gundam.

It has slimmed down versions of the arms and legs of the Epyon.

It also has the wings from the Epyon.

This is Noboru's non-tournament Gunpla, until he once again encountered Haruto and his heavily customized Valiant Strike Gundam

_**Armament**_:

x2 "Arondight" Beam Swords located in the wings of the mobile suit. Unremovable.

X2 "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerangs located on the shoulders

X2 Heat Whips. One located on each arm

X2 Standard Beam Sabers

X1 Standard Beam Rifle

_**Special Features**_: Retains the ability to turn into a mobile armor form.

_**Color Scheme**_: Same colors as the Epyon, only with crimson instead of red.

**Endless Destiny Epyon**

It has the arms, legs (Slimmed down slightly with the spikes also slightly larger), side skirts, and torso (including thruster backback) of the Epyon E.W. version

It has the Head, shoulders(with "Flash-Edge 2" equipped), hands (with the backs replace with the back of the Epyon E.W.'s), and wings (mounted similar to how the Epyon's were) of the Destiny Gundam.

The wings have been modified to also house bladed fangs, similar to how the Strike Freedom stored its dragoons, and they function similarly to the QAN[T]'s in that they can form aroung the MA-M3 Heavy Sword it carries.

This was Noboru's tournament-only Gunpla, until he encountered Haruto and his Valiant Strike Gundam.

_**Armament**_:

X1 Heat Whip (Epyon's E.W. version.)

X1 MA-M3 Heavy Sword, taken from a GINN, and carried on the left side skirt.

X2 "Flash-Edge" 2 Beam Boomerangs, the outer parts of the handles modified into their own blades

X10 "Blade Fangs" each located on each protrusion of the wings

X2 MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" Palm Beam Cannons, one in each hand

_**Special Features**_: Retains the ability to turn into a mobile armor form and has the "Wings of Light" the Destiny was known for.

_**Color Scheme**_: Same as Epyon's

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Kaori Ito**

_**Age**_:16

_**Height:**_ 5'5

_**Appearance**_: Looks exactly like Alice Nakiri from _Shokugeki no Soma,_ only with silver hair and blood red eyes. She also has pale skin and C-cup breasts which look bigger because of her short stature (making her very popular with the boys at her school.) For school she wears the standard Hakoniwa female uniform, a black blazer over a white button-up shirt with a red ribbon and black skirt with no modifications. Outside of the school uniform she can usually be found wearing a black shirt underneath a white, rib length jacket with black skinny jeans and a pair of black heeled sandals with two gold loop earrings and a locket that has a picture of Haruto, Noboru and her from their childhood in it.

_**Personality**_: Good natured and fun-loving Kaori normally comes off as slightly childish, but has an almost stalker-like mentality when it comes to Haruto and is instantly hostile to any female around him that is not his mother. She's had a crush on Haruto since they were children, in fact she was the one who very first gave him the title **Valiant Knight**, not only because of his use of a rare HG Full Armor Knight Gundam, but because he was also the one who usually came to her rescue whenever something happened to her as a child.

_**Launch Phrase/ Finishing Phrase**_:

Lurasia Gundam: L: LURASIA GUNDAM! IMPALING TARGET! F: What a weakling, nothing like Haruto at all."

_**Character Songs**_:

Self: Paper Wings by Rise Against

VS/With Haruto Masaru: Where The Lonely Ones Roam by Digital Daggers

With Noboru Kurosawa: And The Hero Will Drown by Story of the Year

VS Hoshiko Tsukino: I Get Wicked by Thousand Foot Krutch

_**Gunpla**_:

**Lurasia Gundam**

It had the torso, upper legs and arms of the Farsia. The backpack attached to the back of the Farsia's torso has also been slimed down allowing for it to be more streamlined and not as bulky.

The feet and skirt of the Ghirarga-including the tail.

The head, shoulders and lower legs of the Legalis Gundam.

_**Armament**_:

X1Ghirarga Spear

X1 "Heat Tail" the tail of the Lurasia has been modified to function as a heat whip

X4 Farsia Bits

X2 Standard Beam Vulcan/Beam Sabers, located in the hands of the suit.

_**Special Features**_: Limbs have been modified to attach and re-attach, similar to the Turn X's ability

_**Color Scheme**_: Dark purple with pink highlights.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Altus Nekros**

Submitted by Bronyhood of Steel

_**Age**_: 18

_**Height**_: 6'

_**Physical Description**_: Shoulder length platinum blonde, red eyes, and fair skin. He's similar in appearance to Quatro from Zeta Gundam. Usually wears school uniform and sunglasses (Quatro's)

_**Personality**_: While relaxed he has an air of seriousness around him when it comes to Gunpla. He often mentors others before and after battles.

_**Builder/Fighter**_:An Avid builder His Pilot skills are exceptional preferring to use lightly modified suits insted of customs.

_**Character Song**_: Cannon D electric guitar /watch?v=GVzSDKSxNFQ

_**Launching Phrase /Finishing Phrase**_

Hyaku Shiki: L: Altus Launching. F:You fought well

Zeta Gundam: L: Clearing the way. F:You're in my way.

_**Gunpla**_:

**Hyaku Shiki**

Increased thrusters and makes use of the Mega Bazooka. Painted with red and black colors similar to flesh tearers

**Zeta Gundam**

Painted to Char's colors.

xXxXxXxXxXx

**Raul Machado**

_GM Commander_, _Gm Ace_

Submitted by Bronyhood of Steel

_**Age**_: 17

_**Height**_: 6'

_**Physical Description**_: He has short, black hair, brown eyes and light brown skin. He's similar in appearance to Shiroe from Log Horizon. He usually wears a black t shirt, cargo pants, and an Earth Federation Army jacket from 8th MS Team and glasses.

_**Personality**_: Raul is usually friendly and fun to be around he openly loves Gunpla especially the Gm Line and descendants. While Friendly most of the time, inside of battle he is calm and collected able to fight and provide information and commands to his squadmates. He takes insults to the Gm line personal and will gun for Zeon suits if possible.

_**Builder/Fighter**_: An Avid builder often able to point out weak spots in of enemy suits in battle.

_**Character Song**_: Database from log horizon

_**Launching Phrase/Finishing Phrase**_

GM Cannon Custom: L: Raul Machado Providing support F: Face my Barrage

Aqua GM: L: Raul Machado Striking from the depths F:Sink into the Abyss

E.N.T.D GM Striker Custom: L:Raul Machado Going all out F: I am Raul Machado and before me you are nothing.

_**Gunpla**_:

**Gm Cannon Custom**

_**Role**_: Heavy support

_**Armament**_:

X1Shield (based off of original gm shield but treated with anti-beam coating)

X1 240mm cannon

X2 60mm vulcan gun

X1 beam rifle (from the Rx78)

X1 beam saber ( mounted on left hip)

X2 3-barrel 35mm Machine Gun (mounted on forearms)

X1 ZUX-197 Jagdgewehr 192mm Shotgun (stored on shield)

_**Color Scheme**_: The visor is blue while the majority of the suit is painted rust red.

_**Custom part:s**_ Uses the mostly parts of the gm cannon, the thrusters and backpack of the gm striker (to compensate for the heavy armor), and visor and targeting system from the gm sniper custom.)

**Gm Aqua**

_**Role**_: Amphibious assault

_**Armament**_:

X1 Harpoon Gun

x2 Hand Anchors

x2 Beam Picks (short sword length)

x1 4-tube Micro-Missile/Torpedo Launcher

x1 10-tube Missile Launcher

_**Color Scheme**_: Variant seen in the unicorn ova.

**E.N.T.D Gm Striker**

_**Role**_: Designed to fight Ace Pilots (aka when raul decides to go all out)

_**Armament**_:

X1 Beam sabers

X2 60mm vulcan guns

X1 twin beam spear

X1 spike shield

X1 gatling gun

X2 beam pistols

_**Color Scheme**_: Blue visor, painted entirely black, when E.N.T.D is activated the armor separates visor is red and red lines appear in between the armor (think of unicorn gundam in destroy mode.)

_**Custom Parts**_: While it has the overall body designs of the gm striker it borrows the heavy armor and extra thrusters of the unicorn gundam. The shield is a combined version of the Striker's and unicorn's shield. Gattling is similar to Kampfer amazing's and pistols are from GN-006 Cherudim Gundam,

_**Special features**_:E.N.T.D (Exam New Type Destroy) system. Combining the Exam system with the NTD from unicorn allowing Raul to use the ability to its fullest (similar speed and agility to the Trans am system) Raul can charge up and emit a burst of particles to take over funnels and bits. The system is not without flaws the wave has only a short range and thee system has a limited run time.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Laura Gala**

Submitted by Blitzzurger96

_**Age**_: 17

_**Physical Description**_: Looks like Laura Bodewig from Infinite Stratos but without the eye patch and golden eye for she has green eyes and dirty-blond hair.

_**Personality**_: Tsundere

_**Builder/Fighter**_

_**Character Song**_:

Trust You from Gundam 00 (for very emotional points)

Song that plays when Raphael Gundam appears (for regular moments).

_**Launch/Finish Phrase**_: L: Laura Gala, Schwarz Impulse, blasting 'em to pieces! F:Please, that was nothing compared to him.

**ZGNF-X009/y Schwarz Impulse**

Blast Impulse with the Seraphim built into the blast Silhouette

_**Armament**_:

x2 M2000GX High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannons (On separate joints of the Blast Silhouette)

x2 MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator

x2 MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Sabers (Stored on hip skirts like Freedom and Strike Freedom)

x1 MA-BAR72 High-energy Beam Rifle

x2 MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS (Head-mounted)

x2 MMI-M16XE2 "Deluge" Hyper-Velocity Rail Cannon (Foldable and attached to hip skirt like Freedom and Strike Freedom)

x2 GMF39 Quadruple Missile Launcher/AGM141 "Firefly" Guided Missile (On separate joints of the Blast Silhouette)

Seraphim (equipped as part of the Blast Silhouette but not enough to take the Silhouette away):

x2 GN Beam Sabers

x2 GN Cannons

_**Special Features**_:

Trans-Am (Only Seraphim)

Trial System (Only Seraphim)

_**Color Scheme**_: Seraphim's colors, with all the green on the Blast Silhouette a dark military style green

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N Well there you go, Noboru and Kaori's character pages and the character pages for the OC's I've received so far. I've also gone back and updated the first character page with some of the facts that appeared in the latest chapter and reformatted the bios to the format that I have on this page, making them slightly easier to read. This page also enlightens us some on the history between Haruto, Noboru, and Kaori, so I hope you guys all enjoy this, cause I know that I'm enjoying writing this story.**


	5. Interlude- Black Angel

**A/N At bottom.**

**-Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam or any other anime that I take character appearance from. I do however, Have a small squad of Gera Zulu Gunpla ready to take down any flamers I get. Which I thankfully don't have right now. **

**Interlude: Black Angel**

_**Opening Song: Mikansei Koukyoukyoku by One Ok Rock**_

_Mikansei sa! Sou boku wa! Mikansei nanda minna!_

Haruto is seen walking through a miniature town and shifts from Twilight AGE to Exia Zangetsu to the Valiant Strike

_Ikitu kagiri hibi doryoku shite sono tabi ni manan de nana korobi yaoki_

Hoshiko is on a rising cliff staring at the sun then she shifts into the Rising Akatsuki

_Moshimo boku ga ashita shinde mo nani ka koko ni nokoseru yo na_

Daiki is standing on top of a building in a dark town then shifts into Kurotenshi

_Sonna ningen ni naritai aritaitte omoi nagara hibi ikiteru_

Shou is standing in a forest when he shifts into the Insurgent

_Hyaku ten janai kono boku ni hyaku ten tsukeru no wa_

Noboru and Kaori are standing infront of the main characters then shift into the Destiny Epyon and Laursia

_Hoka demo nai boku jishin da! Sore igai dou datte ii nda!_

The Destiny Epyon is seen charging towards all three of Haruto's Gunpla which merge into one shadowed Gunpla right before they clash

_Hito wa hito no sugata ni namida koboshitari_

Haruto's dad is seen working on a Gunpla while overseen by Haruto's mom and a purple haired girl

_So yuuki datte… moratte ikiteru nda!_

Haruto's mom and the red headed girl are seen standing infront of two shadowed mobile suits

_Taisetsu na no wa jibun ga jibun de aru koto!_

Haruto, Shou, Hoshiko, and Daiki are seen standing in front of Seiho Academy with their Gundams standing behind the academy.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hey, Daiki-sensei, have you ever thought of modifying your claw shields on the Kurotenshi to work like bits?"

Daiki looked up for the table that he was sitting at to see Haruto next to him, looking at the Kurotenshi with a thoughtful stare.

"What do you mean by that, Haruto-kun?"

"Well, I mean that you have no long range attacks at all. Heck, you don't even have any medium ranged attacks either." Haruto stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "Your Kurotenshi still has the cloaking system right?"

At this Daiki nodded, a slight look of understanding gracing his features.

"So if you had the ability to use the claws as bits, you could distract the enemy with them while you sneak up on them to finish the fight." Haruo suggested while nodding to himself. "It would also probably help you if you had some sort of staff, one that you could attach one of the _Twin Beam Scissors_ to so that you have a full length scythe. It could function as a _Beam Spear_ as well, if you attach it in Beam Saber mode, now that I think about it."

"Now that's a good idea Haruto-kun," Daiki agreed, "so does anyone else have a suggestion?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"I don't have one sensei." Hoshiko off handily replied, too busy repairing her Rising Akatsuki to pay attention to them.

Shou's only response was to let out a loud snore as he dozed off in his chair, his Insurgent Gundam sitting in front of him fully repaired.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Hoshiko yelled in anger, turning around to kick Shou's chair out from underneath him.

"DON'T GO BOOBIES!" Was Shou's startled yell as he instantly sat up on the ground, only to see the Hoshiko's glaring face staring at him.

"Akiyama, I'm going to give you till the count of five to start running." She ground out, fire practically erupting from her eyes. "FIVE!" And then she launched herself at Shou, who could do nothing but scream as he scrambled to his feet and bolted out of the room.

On the other side of the room, Haruto and Daiki just sat there with sweatdrops growing on the back of their heads.

"It's never a dull day with those two around is it Haruto-kun?" Daiki chuckled, turning back to the Kurotenshi.

Haruto merely shook his head as he walked over to his desk and picked up the chest piece from an AGE Gundam. "Nope, so any ideas for the Twilight AGE I'm building sensei?"

"Well it doesn't really look like an AGE Gundam except for the head, so I'd at least find a way to put the age system in it and possible give it a handheld rifle to add another weapon as well, if you want it to be solely ranged gundam."

"Hey, How about that rifle from the special edition Build Aka-" Haruto started to say but was interrupted as a loud scream came from the courtyard of the school.

"Well seems like she caught him, we better get to working on our Gunpla before she comes in and starts yelling at us, huh Haruto?" Daiki said as he laughed and started the modifications that Haruto had suggested.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"See ya tomorrow sensei!" Hoshiko said as she walked away towards her house.

"Yea, see ya sensei, I've gotta help Shou get back to his house."

"Bye sensei." Shou squeaked out, still hurt from his beating by Hoshiko.

With their goodbyes done, Haruto put Shou's arm around his shoulder and they started walking down the street, away from Daiki and the school.

Daiki merely shook his head with a light chuckle and then turned his head to glare at a car parked by the school. "You can come out now. Tell me what you want with me."

"I can see that you can still tell when it's me Daiki." A woman stated as she stepped out of the car staring a Daiki with her dark green eyes.

The woman was tall, standing at the same height as Daiki, with long, wavy brown hair and a slender figure (She looks like Shirin Bakhtiar from 00). She was wearing a dark grey business suit with black heels and gold earrings.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you that I don't want anything to do with the family?" Daiki spat out, while taking a slightly defensive stance, ready for anything.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I just wanted to see you Dai-kun?" She asked as she took a step towards him.

"Don't call me that." Replied Daiki as his face took on a mask of coldness that was not normally seen on his face. "Tell me really, what do you want Fuka?"

"I want you to come back, Daiki. Your parents miss you, _I_ miss you. There's no need for you to be a teacher here. To be the advisor to a _model club_. You know that money's not an issue, so why did you leave us?"

"I left because I never earned anything on my own. It was always handed to me on a golden platter. Besides, I _like_ teaching. I _like_ being an advisor, especially when the students share my love of the subject matter and we're able to become _friends_ over it." Daiki said as he gained a smile at the thought of the members of the Model Building club. "I was never able to make my _own_ friends back home, my parents hired all of them to befriend me, _you_, of all people know that Fuka."

"Dai-"

"Now if you'd excuse me, I need to go home and prepare something to eat, as I need to be back here early in the morning to help my students get their Gundams ready for the tournament on Friday." He interrupted coldly as he started to walk away.

"So you're still into Gunpla, Daiki?" Fuka murmured, "Well then, I'm ready to make a deal with you."

Daiki stopped walking and with his back still turned to her asked, "Oh? What kind of deal are you proposing?"

"We'll have a Gunpla Battle, just you and me, and if I win you have to come back home and give up this silly notion that you can be a teacher."

"And if I win?" He asked finally turning back around to face her again.

"I'll tell your parents that you have a successful life and that they should support you."

"Ok, but just one problem, last time we saw each other you didn't even know what a Gunpla was, Fuka."

"I've done research on you, after we located you. You use a custom made Gunpla called the Kurotenshi, the 'Black Angel', so I hired someone to make the perfect counter to it," She then pulled a suit case out of the car and from the suit case removed a pure white Gunpla, which she then held towards Daiki " behold, the Shirotenshi, the 'White Angel'!"

He examined the Gunpla in her hand, surprised that it was actually a very well made Gunpla. It had the torso of the Knight Gundam, but everything else was from the Wing Zero Custom, including its wings. It also had two custom made broadsword guns, just simple broad swords with the guard and handle replaced by a beam pistol and on its back it had the twin buster rifles attached between the wings. All-in-all, while very well made, not only was his Kurotenshi better armed, he still had the better building skills and was more experienced as a Gunpla battler than Fuka. So he decided to take her bet, knowing that he would win.

"Oh, Daiki-sensei, you're still here?"

He looked over to his right, where he heard the voice come from, and saw that Haruto had come back to the school.

"What are you doing back here Haruto? I thought that you were taking Shou to his house since the bus stop for it is near yours?"

"Oh, I already did, but I forgot something in the clubroom so I came back. Is this lady challenging you to a Gunpla Battle?"

"Yes, I was just about to accept her challenge when you showed up. Would you care to watch?"

"I'd love to sensei, that is, if your challenger doesn't mind."

They both looked to Fuka, who actually seemed slightly upset that Haruto had shown up.

"Grrr, its fine with me." She ground out while biting the tip of her thumb,'Damnit, now I can't use my plan to get Daiki to come home with this kid here.' Fuka thought.

"Well then," Daiki said while aiming a smile at Fuka, one that sent chills down her spine," Let's get to the gym so we can have this battle, ne?"

xXxXxXxXx

After unlocking the gym going to the section that had the Gunpla Battle field, Fuka decided to try one last time to get Daiki to back down and come back with her to his family's house.

"Fuka, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going to go back to that place?"

"Well, Daiki, after this, you'll have no choice to leave this school and come back with me. Your family and I realized that it might come down to this so we spared no expenses to track you, build this counter-part to your Gunpla and to get someone to teach me how to pilot it."

"Well, I'm just impressed that you didn't just hire someone else to do it for you Fuka."

Haruto looked on stunned as he heard their conversation, and quickly turned towards Daiki and asked, "Wait Sensei , what does she mean by leaving the school if she beats you? And what does she mean your family _HIRED _someone to track you down?"

"I'll explain later Haruto, but for now, I have a battle to win." He coldly replied, but then his signature small smile appeared on his face, "After all, I've got a Gunpla that was built by me, but improved by my students." He then pulled out his Kurotenshi, which now supported an two sided scythe instead of his usual hand held sickles, and the claws on his arms appeared to be slightly bulkier as well, meaning he possibly put more rockets into the claws. "Now let's battle Fuka."

"_**PLEASE SET YOUR GP BASE"**_

"_**FIELD 06: ANCIENT RUINS"**_

The plavasy particles erupted from the projector and took form in what appeared to be Mayan ruins, overrun by jungle and plant life, with the sun setting casting shadow all over the arena.

"Woah, that's new. I didn't know there was a field like that." Haruto mused as he watched Daiki and his opponent place their gunplay on their bases.

"YUKIMURA DAIKI! TIME TO REAP, KUROTENSHI!" The Kurotenshi took off, its wings spreading out fully, casting black feathers all throughout the sky and it then quickly dove into the jungle activating its cloaking as it entered the tree line.

"TASTUMIYA FUKA! PURIFIY MY ENEMIES, SHIROTENSHI!" Her Gunpla took off, also spreading its wings, trailing white feathers as she landed in a small clearing in front of one of the temples spread out in the battle field. "Where are you Daiki?" She wondered, then, hearing trees breaking behind her, she barely managed to dodge a claw that erupted from the tree line. "So that's where you are." Pulling out both of her swords she ran towards where the claw came from, only to have to dodge a claw coming from the opposite direction when she almost entered the jungle.

_-Play 'Anywhere but Here' by Sick Puppies-_

"WHAT! HOW THE HELL!?" Jumping back, she returned both of her swords to her hips and pulled the Twin Buster Rifle from here back and shot both of them in the directions the claws came from, causing the jungle to burst into flames, which glinted off of her armor, making it look every bit the knight in shining armor it was based after.

"How did he attack from both of those directions so quickly one after the other?" She mused, tensing in preparation for him to attack again.

"You've never hear of bits, have you Fuka?" As if answering her question, a torrent of black feathers emerged from above her and she barely had time to raise her Buster Rifles to block the incoming slash from Daiki as he appeared above her. However, her Buster Rifles didn't hold and were cut in half by the scythe. Quickly throwing them away, the exploded, sending black and white feathers flying everywhere.

"What do you mea-, wait, your arm claws! They're missing!" She yelled as she noticed the missing features on his Gunpla. "Well it doesn't matter, I'll still beat you and make you come home!" With that exclamation, she quickly drew both of her swords again only to have both of them parried by the pole of Daiki's scythe, which he then slammed into the side of Shirotenshi's head, sending it sliding across the ground.

"I've played with you enough Fuka, no matter how hard you trained, no matter how much money you spent. You'll never be able to come close to someone who lives for Gunpla. Time to end this."

"Wait, Daiki, just-" Fuka began, backing away from Daiki, until she stumbled backwards and fell onto the temple. She could only stare in fear as Daiki advanced, the Kurotenshi cast in shadows created by the flames , which when combined with the activated scythe, made it appear as if the grim reaper himself was advancing toward her. With a quick swing of his scythe Daiki decapitated the Shirotenshi and then flipping his scythe around, with the end of the pole pointed towards her cockpit, a beam saber emerged. He impaled Fuka's Shirotenshi and the stared walking away as it exploded, "So weak Fuka, it's time for me to go." He then disappeared as the shockwaves form the blast reached where he was.

_-End Anywhere but Here-_

"_**BATTLE ENDED"**_

Haruto walked up to Daiki, clapping as he approached. "Wow, she was pretty weak huh, sensei." He muttered when he reached him "But you've gotta admire her drive to get you to go with her. Heck, it seems as if that was her first actual Gunpla battle." Turning towards Fuka he asked her if she would keep her side of her deal with Daiki.

"Yes, as promised, I'll tell your parents to stop trying to get you to come home." She replied dejectedly, appearing as if she was about to cry. Seeing this Daiki sighed. "Look Fuka, I'm sorry, but until they realize that I'm capable of making my own path in life I'm not returning to that house… but there is a tournament next week and they're welcome to come watch it."

She quickly jerked her head up in shock, then a smile graced her features. "Ok." She replied as she started walking towards the exit. "I'll see you later… Dai-kun." She then exited the building in a hurry.

"Man, I told her not to call me that. What?" He questioned, seeing Haruto holding in a chuckle. "Oh nothing at all….. Dai-Kun." Haruto replied finally letting out the laugh he was holding in. "Alright," he relented when Daiki used the patented 'happy smile' on him making he let out a shudder, "It's just that it sounds like she's talking to a little kid when she called you that."

"Oh be quiet Haruto. C'mon, I'll drive you home." "Yes sensei"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"MOM! DAD! I'M HOME!"Haruto yelled as he took off his shoes at the front door. "So how was your da-UGH!" He was suddenly wrapped in a bear hug by his mother, who then shoved his head into her chest. (She looks like Asuna Yuki from SAO, only with sharper facial features to match Reiji's sharp features. She also has a body like Yoko for TTGL.)

"WELCOME HOME SON! NOW CRY INTO YOUR MOTHER'S WOMANLY CHEST ABOUT TODAY'S FORAY INTO THE WORLD OF GUNPLA!" His mother yelled, looking at Haruto with a weird gleam in hes eyes. (Think Takeshi Iori when he talked about Gunpla.)

"Let-go-of-me!" Haruto then managed to jam his fingers into her ribs,which had the intended result of her letting go of Haruto. "Oh-ho, so that's how it's going to be huh? Well then get ready to ru- URK!" His mother was suddenly cut off as his father came in and smacked her on the back of the head. "Darling, why'd you do that!?" She whined as she started to pull at his cheeks and the scruff on his face (His dad looks like Isshin Kurosaki –hey, Haruto looks like Ichigo, sue me.). "Becwause he was twing to say sometwing when you started to sufwocate him dwear."He then slapped away her hands, "Stop that." "Ok, fine," She pouted, "So what were you going to say Haruto?"

"I was going to ask, 'How was your day?' but now I think I really don't want to know." He replied, completely grateful he takes after his father and not his mother. Really she was like a complete child.

"Oh, well your 'sister' came from college to stay for us for the summer vacation."

"Oh is that all-wait what?" Haruto froze mid-step, in the kitchen doorway. He turned so slowly that you could practically hear him creak as he turned. "Say that again?"

"Oh you heard her." Was the response from behind him as an arm wrapped around his shoulder and someone laid their chin on his other one. "My parents told me if it was all right with yours, then I could stay here for the summer. And they were glad to have me." Haruto looked slightly to his right and when he saw the unique purple hair that was all the confirmation he needed. But he decided to ask anyways. "Yuriko, is that you?" Upon her nod of confirmal, he did the only thing he could do in his situation. He dropped to his knees and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I?" She sweat dropped.

_**Ending Song: Mr. Gendai Speaker by One Ok Rock.-**_

Next Chapter Preview:

"_Hoshi-chan, Yuu tells us that you've been hanging around with a boy lately."_

"_Don't worry, BIG BROTHER WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU!"_

"_CUT THE BULL CRAP YOU'RE THREE MINUTES YOUNGER THAN ME YUU!"_

"_So skank, what makes you think that Haruto like you more than me? I've known him for much longer than you."_

"_Alright bitch, time for a rematch!"_

"_KICK HER ASS HOSHI-CHAN!"_

"_DEAR!? Language please, THE SAME GOES FOR YOU TOO HOSHIKO!"_

Hoshiko takes the day off from Gunpla at the insistence of her family to spend time with them, only for her rival to drag her back in.

Next time on Tales of the Valiant Knight: A Day in the Rising Dawn

**PROTECT YOUR VALUES GUNDAM!**

**A/N Well there you have it. I finally put out a new chapter. Sorry about that but I got side tracked with my new PS4 and some games I bought. I also got side tracked because I have horrible spending habits and bought a lot of Gunpla, so I've been building those. Also if you help a fellow Gundam fan out, going by the traffic graphs a lot of people drop my story after chapter 1, probably due to them not liking how horrible it was in first person style. So if you have any friends that you think might like this story, please, for the love of Gunpla point them in this direction. I'd also like to point out two other Build Fighter stories that I enjoy that I don't know if you've read. They're Gundam Build Fighters: Moving Forward by Admiral Muffin (which inspired me to write this and also caused me to display my horrible first person skills) and Gundam Build Fighters: Finding a Path by DevilKingofFate. Both are really good and I suggest checking them out. Also even though Daiki's clichéd 'rich kid leaving home' backstory is exactly that, clichéd, what happened between leaving and becoming a teacher is why he's my stories' 'Mr. Ral. It will be hinted at but never fully explained. And don't forget about the poll for the pairing as well guys. **


End file.
